mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together/@comment-26950959-20180202114622
When I read the book, thanks to a mate, I got really intrigued about the story and when it was confirmed to be a TV animation, I got really extited, almost all the chapters from the book are going to be animated in this coming special. The promos does show little, probably because they want to show us the entire special without leaking some scenes like they did with the previous EG films. Promo 1: The climax of Friendship Games, then I got surprised when I saw how Sunset was vanished in Applejack's memories, the girls looks kind of mad after she grabed AJ's hand, there was a line from the book and Sunset was shocked and confused. One detail, Sunset was carring a purse, I wonder if inside it is her journal, that could be one of the changes. Promo 2: The climax of Rainbow Rocks, when Rarity was talking, I saw Sunset kind of nervous, there are some other lines from the book and then I got totally shocked when Applejack said those words to Sunset, it's wierd but it was like I could feel those words surprising me, hurting me because AJ is honest, right? Promo 3: Here come the pictures, the first was the seven girls looking very happy because they ARE the best buddies, the second was Pinkie Pie jumping on Rainbow Dash's back and it was funny but the third was what I think the most moving of all, Sunset hugging Fluttershy's pet (awwww), I never saw Angel happy in the arms of another and Sunset was happier hugging him, this is the cutest moment I've ever seen in EG, but I will feel terrible when the girls won't remember those moments they have together with Sunset. Another detail, by how this promo showed, the special may start with a song and we'll probably have 3 songs max. and I'm hopping the 'Equestria Girls Forever' song would be the final one. Promo 4: More pictures, 3 already been seen and 2 news, one was Applejack wearing her hat which I think Rarity decorated it with jewells and the other was Twilight and Spike in the library and how it looks they were surprised. Also, it shows a bit of the yearbook office were they're making the new school yearbook, then it shows a little more of the beach, the area I mean, and Applejavk saying those words again and still hurting me, I know the truth hurts but that's not it, it's just that Sunset's good memories were erased frome them. Reading the book was intriguing, but seen it in TV animation will be different, more exciting and maybe there are going to be some tears when I get to see all the special, I wish it was Febraury 17 already to see it inmediately, the hype is killing me. I just hope there are more promos like those to make the wait shorter, just a little more and it will finally be premiered.